Kiss Me Goodbye
by XxStephownsyouxX
Summary: Kaya Kaganawa is the daughter of the Hokage of Konohakagure. She is engaged to her boyfriend of two years, Naruto Uzuamki, and pregnant with his child. What happens when her father arranges a marriage for Kaya to someone else? OCparing and others.
1. Chapter 1

**//Kaya's P.O.V\\  
**

The air was crisp and the leaves on the trees were different shades of browns, reds, yellows, and oranges. I breathed in through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. I was at one with the world. I felt peaceful. I pulled my coat closer around my shoulders. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lips brush my neck. I was turned to face the one man I loved more than anyone else in the world, Naruto Uzumaki. He kissed my lips and I gave in immediately. I knew what was on his mind. We had been dating for two years now and I was waiting for him to pop the question but it has yet to happen. He scooped me off my feet and brought me inside and shut the door with his foot not bothering to lock it. He carried me up the stairs and I squeaked as I held on tight. I didn't want to be dropped but then again who would? We entered the bedroom and he put me down. He closed the door and locked it. He put his hands on my hips and kissed my lips gently but soon the kiss became more fiery and passionate. He scooped me up and dropped me on the bed. I yelped as his arms slipped out from under me and I fell through the air for half a second before I landed on the bed. I shifted till I was in the center of the bed and he kissed me again and everything just fell into place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I snuggled against his side and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I could feel the warmth our bodies pressed together created. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." My voice and gaze was warm and full of love. He looked back at me with the same expression.

"I love _you_." My cheeks turned the same shade of pink they always did whenever he told me that. I was lucky. My father is the Hokage of this village so I was always under constant protection and I had been trained well. I'm a Jonin and so is Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to be the next Hokage. Sadly, my father isn't training him. He's training Fugaku's son, Sasuke Uchiha. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and snuggled closer to Naruto's now warm, sleeping form. I fell into a peaceful sleep

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**//A Week Later\\**

I got out of bed slowly as to not to wake Naruto. I slipped into the bathroom with the pregnancy test I had gotten the other day as I had been having a lot of morning sickness and then feeling better later. I took the pregnancy test and waited several minutes until a little green plus symbol appeared on the front. I gasped. I am indeed pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how to tell Naruto. We weren't even married. He hadn't even asked me to marry him. How did I even know if he wanted to marry me nonetheless the baby?! No matter what he said, I was going to keep the baby. I wrapped the pregnancy test in a couple of tissues and then threw it into the trash can along with the box. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed and sat there looking at Naruto. His eyes were opened and his gaze met mine. "Good morning love," he mumbled sitting up kissing my forehead. He looked at my face as I tried to hide my worry. "Kaya, what's wrong," he asked his eyes meeting mine.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something. It's important but you have to promise not to bug out. Okay…?" He nodded his head bracing himself.

"I'm pregnant," I said slowly but surely. Naruto's eyes widened. His mouth opened a bit in surprise. I was almost positive he had no idea what to say to me. "Naruto, honey, did you hear me? I said I'm pregnant!" The more I said it, the more sure I felt.

"Oh my god…" That's all he said. He was in complete shock. He laid back down trying to calm himself. "How did this happen?! Well actually, duh…I know how this happened but pregnant?!" He took deep breaths and then let it out. "Oh shit. I'm going to be a dad! Honey! We're going to be parents!" His face lit up as he said these words and a big grin was plastered onto his face. He kissed me passionately and I gasped in surprise but nonetheless I kissed him back. I was glad he wanted the baby just as much as I did. "Well, since you're pregnant, we should probably get married now shouldn't we?" I blinked.

"You're asking me to marry you?" Naruto nodded. He went into his side table drawer and pulled out a little navy blue velvet box. I gasped as he opened it. It was a 14 Karot Diamond on a sterling silver ring.

"Kaya Kaganawa, will you marry me?" I was speechless but I managed to blurt out my reply.

"Yes," I squealed as he slid the ring onto my finger. I admired it sitting there. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

**//Sasuke's P.O.V\\**

"Sasuke," called my father, Fugaku Uchiha, "Come here! Your mother and I are in my office." I walked through the mansion and knocked on his door. "Come in." I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Yes father?"

"Sasuke, we have some news for you. You're going to marry Kaya Kaganawa, the daughter of our Hokage, Akito Kaganawa and without complaint might I add in exactly two months." I nodded my head.

"Yes father." Fugaku nodded his head and I opened the door.

"Oh Sasuke," said Fugaku, "We have arranged for the Kaganawa's to come here for dinner at exactly five sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." I slammed the door closed behind me. Well, it looks like I'm going to be marrying a very pretty and _taken_ girl. The problem is, she's dating Naruto Uzumaki and has been for the last two years. Oh well, I own her now.


	2. Chapter 2

**//Naruto's P.O.V\\**

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG_

I ran into the hallway to grab the phone. I read the ID on it. It read, Kanagawa A. I immediately answered. "Hokage-sama, how are you this fine morning," I said politely into the phone. He was positive that Kaya's father did not like him at all but he was polite nonetheless and tried his hardest to get on his good side. "Yes sir. Of course, Kaya and I will be there……….Goodbye sir…." I hung up and blinked. "KAYA," I called. Kaya came into the hallway. She was in the middle of making sandwiches for our lunch.

"Yes honey," replied Kaya having one hand on her stomach. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that she was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier. I was marrying the woman I loved and going to be a father as well. We're finally starting our lives together.

"We're going to dinner at the Uchiha's tonight with your parents. Apparently, it's something important. We have to be there at exactly five o' clock sharp," I explained. Kaya blinked.

"The Uchiha's……..?" Kaya's face fell. I noticed a sad expression flit across her features and then disappear completely. I wondered what was going through her head.

"Kaya…..Is there something you want to talk to me about," I asked wrapping my arms around her kissing her forehead. Kaya didn't look at me. She looked to her left.

"No…." Her voice was soft but firm. She wiggled out of my embrace and went back into the kitchen to finish making lunch.

**//Kaya's P.O.V\\**

I had a funny feeling about a visit to the Uchiha's. If I know my father as well as I think I do, he definitely has something planned. He has a reason for this visit. Well, maybe because I don't really talk to Sasuke anymore. Sure, he was a childhood friend but we were put on different squads when we were young. In fact, he was with my Naruto but Sasuke and I had always been very close. He would be almost all the time so we'd spend almost all of our time together. Once I was old enough to move out, I did. I moved in with Naruto a year later and sold my house. So obviously, father has something up his sleeve and I didn't have a good feeling about this. I sighed. "Kaya." Naruto's voice rang through my head. I took a deep calming breath and let it out.

"Yes honey," I said as I tried to sound as happy as I could.

"Drop the act. I know something's wrong." I shook my head.

"Sweetie, it's absolutely nothing! I promise." I gave him my best smile I could muster and he took it without a word. He sat down at the table and I put a Ham and cheese sandwich down in front of him. He licked his lips.

"Yum!" He dug in and I sat down and chuckled. He was always thinking about his stomach but that's just good ol' Naruto. We ate our sandwiches in silence. When we finished, I took the plates and empty cups and dropped them in the sink. I washed them quickly and put them away. "Love, I'm going to go train okay? I'll be back later. Do you think you'll be okay on your own?" I nodded and Naruto left. To be honest, I was happy he left. I needed to think and call my father. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number quickly.

_Riiiiiiinggggggggg riiiiiiiiingggggggggg rinnnnnnggggggg_

On the fourth ring, he picked up.

**Akito Hello?**

**Kaya Hello father, how are you?**

**Akito Kaya! I'm fine and what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call. Naruto spoke to you already I suppose.**

**Kaya Yes, he did. What in the world are you planning? I haven't been to the Uchiha's since I was eleven. Right before we graduated from the Ninja Academy. What could I possibly have business there for?**

**Akito You will know in due time daughter. Just in due time.**

I slammed the phone down onto the receiver and I was infuriated. So there was a point for all of this. It definitely wasn't just a visit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We knocked on the front door to the Uchiha's. Mikoto Uchiha answered the door. "Kaya! Look how you've grown! You're absolutely beautiful. You must be Naruto. The one Kaya used to talk about when she was in the academy!" My face flushed bright red and Naruto just smiled keeping one arm protectively around my waist basically daring the world to try to get between him and me.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha. Thank you for inviting us to your humble home," Naruto smiled politely. Mikoto smiled.

"It was our pleasure. Please, do come in. Kaya, your father is already here." She closed the door behind us. "They're in the living room." I nodded and led Naruto through the house to the living room. I remembered from when I was young. I walked into the room and froze. I saw Sasuke, Fugaku, and my father. Akito got up and hugged me kissing my cheek.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm glad you came." I shrugged and pulled Naruto along with me and we sat down on one of the couches facing Fugaku, Mikoto, and my father. Sasuke came to sit next to me on my right while Naruto was on my left. I felt oddly at ease between them. I suppose I was comfortable because I wasn't in a stranger's home.

"So, not to be rude, but why are we here? You haven't asked anything of us since I was eleven years old," I commented. Fugaku looked to Akito as if to say, 'You didn't tell her?' Akito shook his head. Fugaku sighed.

"I suppose I should tell her now then?" Fugaku nodded his head. Akito sighed. "Alright, honey. I'm going to make this short and sweet. All your life, you've been free as a bird but we had made an arrangement for Sasuke and yourself to be wed when you were both nineteen. Your birthday was a month ago and we had put off telling you as long as we could. Of course, we never realized you'd fall in love with anyone and end up moving in with them. So, in conclusion, Sasuke and yourself will be married in exactly two months time." I had my fists clenched and lips were in a tight line. I was infuriated. How dare they think they can control me! All of a sudden, I just burst.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," I screamed, "NOT ONLY AM I ENGAGED TO NARUTO AS OF LAST NIGHT, I'M PREGNANT!" I was infuriated and I was on my feet. "NARUTO, WE'RE LEAVING!" Everyone was dead silent. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Akito were surprised. The only one who was calm and had a smile on his face was Sasuke. He looked at me and chuckled.

"So, he knocked you up and you're engaged? Good luck with that." Sasuke got up and left the room with a smirk on his face. The adults all looked at one another. I stomped out of the room with Naruto in tow. I was about to go out the front door until I heard my father shout, "WAIT!" I hesitated in the doorway. I turned around and gave my father the dirtiest glare I could muster.

"What?" I asked in spite of myself. I wanted to kill him.

"I don't care if you're pregnant or engaged to Naruto. An agreement is an agreement. We made a contract years ago when you and Sasuke were just babies. You two will be married, you like it or not." My mouth was set in a straight line. Naruto was ready to rip Sasuke and Akito to shreds. Of course, he knew he could never outsmart the Hokage of the village but he knew he could _try_to destroy Sasuke. He'd be thrown out of the village for killing him.

"Naruto, let's go." I dragged Naruto out of the house and I was no longer angry. I was miserable. As soon as we stepped into our house, our home, our home of two years, I burst into tears. Naruto held me close and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"Baby, I won't ever let them take you. **I love you**. You're mine and I won't lose you without putting up a fight," he whispered kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my neck, and the palms of my hands. He carried me upstairs to our room and laid me down on the bed shutting the light off. He pulled me against him and we fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I checked the clock on the bedside table. It read-2:36 A.M- I wiggled out of his arms and he rolled over. I went out onto our balcony and sat there sliding my legs through the spaces in between the poles letting my legs hang and leaned my forehead on the railing. I began to cry softly again.


	3. Chapter 3

**//Naruto's P.O.V\\**

I breathed in deeply through my nose and let out a soft groan and rolled over in bed; then I realized, the bed felt rather empty. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room and saw the balcony doors were open. I jumped out of bed and walked over to it slowly. My eyes were soft as I tiptoed over to Kaya's sleeping form. I put one arm behind her back and one under her thighs. As soon as I had slipped my arm under her legs, I felt a finger hitting my pressure point. My legs buckled underneath me and fell until my head hit the concrete. Kaya shifted backwards until she was back on her feet on the balcony and biting her bottom lip. "Naruto! I'm so sorry love! You startled me!" She bent down and her hands glowed a light blue and made me able to move again. I gave her a halfhearted smile.

"It's fine love." I stood up and helped her up. She took my hand and led me inside closing the glass balcony doors and locking them. I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Kaya, we need to talk." Kaya didn't reply but sat down and cuddled up against my side as I put my arm around her. Kaya was all ears. I knew she was going to listen to every word I said no matter what happened and react rationally. This was a sticky situation. "Kaya Kaganawa, I love you. I truly do. The problem is, this contract your father and Sasuke's parents have intact is the real deal…. It's signed by both of them and Sasuke. Sasuke probably knew about it ever since he was young but he probably forgot after a long period of time. You probably forgot too since you were little too but they did say they were trying to put off telling you as long as possible. So Sasuke probably knew but you didn't….Hhm…..This isn't fair…. Damn…I feel like a child complaining about how unfair life is…."

"Naruto….Focus….So what your saying is while I'm pregnant with YOUR baby, you want me to go ahead with the marriage and not even put up a fight? Naruto Uzumaki, you are the stupidest biggest bonehead in the entire world and you don't realize how in love I am with you and how I would never abandon you like that?! Honestly, if the situation was reversed for us, I'd be putting up a fight! I wouldn't just let you go and marry him! Sure, he's a nice guy and all but honeslty, why would I want him…? I want you! He even said good luck to us! He didn't even put up a fight. It's like he didn't want me at all which is probably true considering he knows how happy I am with you! I talk about you all the time and my father is always telling him how I'm so head over heels for you and not Sasuke like I apparently should be. Don't you get it? I don't want to marry Sasuke! I want to marry _you_! Understand?!" Naruto was speechless. His lips were set in a straight line and he made fists.

"Kaya, you need to listen. Maybe this is for the best but just for now. I need to make sure I can support you the rest of our lives. If I can't do that, then Sasuke would be the best choice for you. Maybe, someday, you'll be happy. I'm sorry Kaya but this is what is in the contract so what am I to do? Defy it? Trouble would come if we tried to break the contract. I love you more than anything in the world but this is how it has to be. I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do, you know I'd have done it already." I took her hands in mine and looked right into her streaming eyes. "Kaya, promise me you'll be strong. Now about the baby, I don't know what they'd want you to do with the baby." Kaya growled.

"They aren't getting near the baby." She put her hands protectively on her stomach and I leaned down and kissed her belly button. She smiled no matter how much she didn't want to.

"You'll be fine. I promise. When the baby is born, I will take care of him or do you want him?"

"I don't think Sasuke would like the baby very much. So I guess it'd be better if he or she lived with you but came to stay with me every other week?"

"What happens when he or she starts the academy?"

"I'll get him or her on weekends and you'll get him or her during the week." I nodded and pulled her into my arms hugging her tight.

"Naruto, kiss me goodbye." I nodded. I leaned in and kissed her passionately and full of love so she knew this wouldn't be easy to let her go just like that. She got up and I heard a knock on the balcony doors. I jumped and Kaya went to open it. She already knew who it was. She opened the curtains and unlocked the doors opening them for him. "Sasuke, I'll be packed in a bit…" I watched as Kaya took off her engagement ring and placed it in the palm of my hand. I closed tightly around it and then put it back in its case. All of her things were soon gone and she was gone along with all of it. I hadn't moved from my spot. I was too depressed to do much. So I did the only thing I felt to do at that point was sleep.

**//Kaya's P.O.V\\**

I looked back at the house I had called home for the last year and a half. Tears filled my eyes and Sasuke took my hand and squeezed it gently. "I promise Kaya, I will make you happy. I will try to fill that void. I know I will never take Naruto's place but I will do the best I can to make life with me as well as I can." I sniffled and we arrived at the Uchiha mansion in half a second. He just transported us along with all my things. I noticed as we arrived, my stuff wasn't with me but was already in a large section of the mansion that was to be our home where all of the Uchihas lived. I looked presentable. I wasn't in my pajamas anymore. I was in a kimono and my hair was tied back in a bun with my bangs hanging and chopsticks going through the bun to keep it in place. I was not happy. All I wanted was Naruto but I couldn't even have him. I had to go through with this stupid marriage in exactly two months time. How they expected to have a wedding set up in that amount of time was beyond me. Sasuke didn't touch me after he tried to assure me life with him would be suitable to my liking and I would most likely be able to have whatever I wanted. So at least he was trying. He knew this was hard for me. What probably hurt him the most was that I love Naruto and not him, my fiancé. Actually, he probably didn't care in the slightest that I didn't love him.

I walked through the mansion, wandering away from Sasuke. He didn't follow me. I slipped into our bedroom and observed the room. It was much different from the bedroom Naruto and I had shared. It was much more elegant. I sat on the bed and laid back_. I wonder what Naruto's doing at this very moment……_

**//Naruto's P.O.V\\**

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I missed the feeling of Kaya's soft skin, the scent of her vanilla perfume I had bought her, and just having her all to myself. Kaya was _mine_ and always have been. She's having _my_ kid. Who did Sasuke think he was taking her right from under me? Sasuke didn't even love her…Well as far as I knew…

***flashback***

_"I promise you, I will protect Kaya with my life. No harm will ever come to her. Now about the child, what do you want to do with it?" I had replied with a growl as if to say, 'just try and get rid of him/her.' Sasuke had given me a swift nod and they disappeared._

His words were a bit of comfort. At least I knew he'd be protecting my sweet love. Kaya, my resting place.


End file.
